puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Big Top Bang Bang
The Vagabond Clan is trying to ruin the Sooga Village circus, though the presence of Pucca and Garu make the performance fun anyway. "Big Top Bang Bang" is the third segment of the twelfth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired December 18, 2006. Summary The circus is coming to town, unknowingly being stalked by the Vagabond Ninja Clan. Clown seeks revenge for being kicked out of the circus due to his inability to laugh and on Chief's orders, Shaman stupefies the entire wagon train of performers, giving the troublemakers full control. In Sooga Village, Clown is welcoming visitors to the performance, but is scolded by Chief when he nearly reveals their master plan: to put on the worst performance Sooga Village had ever seen. Inside the tent, Santa is annoyed by the seat saving that forces him to relocate, but when he refuses to give up his spot tp Pucca (who wants to sit beside Garu) she relocates him more forcefully. Garu is not pleased with this and leaps from row to row, but ultimately ends up sitting with Pucca as the show begins. Ring Master Chief greets the crowd (and rudely squashes their cheer) before introducing her "Vagabond Circus of Amusement Spectacular". The first act is Clown, who gives a lackluster juggling act before falling off his balancing ball and delivering a nonsensical joke to an unimpressed crowd. Meanwhile, Garu escapes Pucca and lands into the ring atop a tall structure, t o which he is met by the cheers of the crowd. Clown takes offense to the ninja stealing his spotlight and, as part of his next comedy act, sets Garu's perch on fire which amazes the oblivious crowd. Garu scrambles away from the blaze while Clown's faux-firefighter act is just aggravating the situation. AS all seems lost for Garu, Firefighter Pucca rushes in, knocking the structure over (right onto an unsuspecting Shaman), and letting an exasperated Garu escape with his life, though he still runs away from her affections. The crowd cheers for the spectacle, though Ring Leader Chief commands they stop as the show is meant to be lousy, For the next act, Shaman is performing a classical magic trick - unaware that Garu has hidden inside the box - while Clown acts as his assistant. They ready the fake sawing in half, but the interference of Garu and then Pucca rearrange the act into a funny and impressive show of magic, approved by the crowd to the further annoyance of the circus usurpers. Chief tries to get the show back on track, but the antics of Garu and Pucca takes full attention from the crowd. The two mount the trapeze, Pucca fully intent on smooching Garu while he dodges her attacks with incredible acrobatics. Garu slips away down to the tightwire and there, Pucca is already waiting while juggling swords on the rope. She tosses them over to Garu and while he's distracted by the difficult trick, she steals a kiss. A stray sword cuts their tightrope and the couple plummet right into the lion's cage. Forced to choose between the king of the jungle and Pucca, Garu (rather predictably) goes with the beast, jumping into its mouth to escape her. Lion Tamer Pucca is enraged and with just a crack of her whip, gets the animal to release Garu (to the embarrassment of both boy and lion). The crowd loves it all. Chief tries to dissuade their cheers by showing how "harmless" the lion is, though only gets herself eaten in the process. In a last-ditch attempt to get away, Garu blasts himself out of a cannon, to which Clown response by shooting firework rockets at him. Pucca leaps across the projectiles and grabs Garu, stealing a kiss while she pulls him out of harms way. The fireworks explode into a beautiful finale and as the funny couple reenter the center ring (with Garu knocked cold) they are met with applause to Pucca's delight. Outside, the Vagabonds bemoan their failed plan to ruin the circus and prepare to cut their losses by knocking over the big top. They are interrupted by the reappearance of the real circus performers, who are not happy at having their circus highjacked by the troublemakers. Safe to say, Clown gets his comeuppance for this assault on his circus counterparts. Elsewhere, Garu awakens from his stupor to find he's inside of a cirrus cage, being wheeled away from town by an elephant. The driver is none other than Pucca and after bending the cage bars, she lets herself in a proceeds to smooch the annoyed ninja as they ride into the sunset. Trivia Gallery big.png big0.png big1.png big2.png big3.png big4.png big5.png big6.png big7.png big8.png big10.png big11.png big12.png big13.png big14.png biglove.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes